The Big and The Incredible
by Doctor Darth
Summary: The Big Hero 6 team enters the world of superheroing, and who should they meet but superheroes of an Incredible sort? Takes place shortly after the events of Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Special thanks to **Superfan44 for plot and idea consultancy.****

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 and its characters are co-owned by Disney and Marvel. The Incredibles and its characters are co-owned by Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Reunion<strong>

"_A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech Industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes, and where are they now?"_

The man in the helicopter watched the late night news with great interest.

"_But," the anchorman continued. "The San Fransokyo Police Department has released an official statement in regards to the mysterious masked man. One of its representatives had this to say."_

The news cut to the SFPD conference room and showcased a policeman standing atop a pedestal, reading off his official statement in a rather unenthusiastic manner.

"_The SFPD is doing its best to look into the identities of these multicolored mysterious 'heroes', but we have indentified who the man in the Kabuki mask is. The perpetrator of the attack against Krei Tech is Professor Robert Callaghan of the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology-"_

News reporters at the scene gasped.

"_-and world-renowned scientist, pioneering and innovating the world of robotics and the creator of the so-called laws of robotics," continued the officer. "That is all we can we say for now until we can get further information from the culprit."_

The officer walked off amidst a cacophony of shouts and camera flashes before it cut back to the anchorman.

"_And that was Sergeant Gerson of the SFPD."_

The man noticed that the helicopter almost reached his destination and he grabbed the remote to quickly flip through some of the channels. No matter what news channel, it seemed that the headline was the same: that the once proud man of robotics has committed such a dastardly crime, and there were debates on what caused Callaghan to snap.

Deciding he would find out more about this later, he turned back to his original channel to find the news anchor joined by another man.

"_So these 'heroes' Duncan," said the anchorman. "What do you think of them?"_

"_Well Steve," said Duncan. "They certainly are a colorful bunch. But by the time people got to the scene of the crime, they were long gone. A few brave individuals have taken some cellphone videos and posted them on the Internet, but they are very sketchy. We have one here though that captured something interesting."_

_The man looked at the video and was stunned by what he saw._

"_Wait," laughed Steve the anchorman. "Isn't that-"_

"_Oh yes Steve that is indeed Krogar from those Kaiju movies 'The Kooky Krogar'. I bet its creator, SoSo Studios, is not going to be happy to see their iconic monster used in such a manner."_

"_Well apart from that, have you managed to find any more images of the other heroes? Eyewitness accounts say that there were actually five in total."_

"_Supposedly," added Duncan, "There are six, but it's hard to validate that right now. All the videos can't pinpoint what they look like except for Krogar, but there were some that said that three of them were decked out in green, yellow and pink. Their leader seemed to be this gigantic flying red and white man."_

"_Well, well," Steve laughed again. "That is something. What about the man in the mask, this…Mr. Kabuki as the SFPD sergeant called him?"_

"_Nothing is known about him apart from who he really is, but I've already given him a name that I hope will stick," smiled Duncan. "Yokai."_

"_Yokai?" asked Steve. He shook his head and turned back to the camera. "Well viewers, that's all the time we have for tonight. This has been Steven Rouleau, A113 News."_

The man shut off the TV just as the helicopter touched down on the landing pad. He sat up and stretched, his back and old injuries getting to him. He stepped out of the helicopter to behold a large mansion, and saw his butler approach him.

"Welcome back, Master Stan. How was your vacation on the island?"

"Great to see you too, Heathcliff," smiled Stan. "Vacation was alright, but it's nice to be back." He looked around. "Where's my son?"

"I believe is staring at the old family portrait, sir." Heathcliff gave Stan a look, and Stan recognized what it meant. He nodded and directed the butler to bring his remaining bags to his room. As he passed the garden, he noticed that one of the statues was destroyed, and there were destroyed tennis balls and scorch marks here and there.

_Looks like he was a lot busier than I realized…_mused Stan.

He got to the hallway and saw that the portrait was open. He hastened and beheld his son grabbing some of his hold superhero underwear.

"Fred," called Stan. His son turned around in surprise as he walked in.

"Son."

"Dad?" asked Fred. His son stared at Stan, disbelieving.

Stan grabbed some of the underwear and showed it to Fred, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I wear 'em front! I wear 'em back!"

"I go inside out…" Fred added, his smile growing wider. And soon father and son were reciting their underwear monologue in unison.

"Then I go front and back!"

"Dad!" cried Fred, embracing his dad. Stan embraced Fred back, and told him they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting in Fred's room as Stan took a look over Fred's costume.<p>

"Krogar, huh?" asked Stan.

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know it violates copyright and all that stuff, but I just love that kaiju. Can't get enough of him."

Stan nodded and continued looking at the monster suit, examining its insides and seeing all of the technology.

Stan whistled. "This is very impressive tech, son. Did your friend Tadashi build this?"

He turned around to notice his son sitting on his couch, looking glum.

"How did you know about Tadashi?" asked Fred. "You were away on the island the whole time."

"I'm your father, Fred. Just because I'm away on the family island doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in your life."

"Plus," Stan added, smiling. "You must have already gotten a hint from my secret lair that I have my sources." Fred nodded half-heartedly, and went to grab one of the framed pictures from the shelf and stared sadly at it. Stan went up and looked at the picture.

There was Fred, smiling his Freddy smile, and next to him were all his friends, including a tall, well-built man, a grinning blonde-haired girl, and another dark-haired girl who seemed like she was hesitant to smile. At the center right next to Fred was a Japanese person wearing a baseball cap.

"Tadashi Hamada is dead, Dad."

Stan was stunned. "Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry to hear that." He patted his son's back.

"Yeah, it's been nearly a week since what happened at the school and what happened since then, but all of us, Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, we're all still are coping." Fred then looked emboldened and went over to the Krogar suit, patting it affectionately. "But at least we did something about it."

"Well, I've been dying to hear about what happened ever since I saw the news," said Stan. The two sat down and Stan asked Fred to tell his tale.

And so Fred told his father about what happened: meeting Tadashi's younger brother Hiro, Hiro's microbots, the fire that killed Tadashi and Professor Callaghan, Hiro's robot Baymax, Hiro's inventions that led to the creation of the Krogar suit and other tech, and the events that led to their climactic fight at Krei Tech Industries.

All the while, Stan listened, thinking hard. "It sounds like a really fascinating origin story Fred."

Fred grinned again. "Hiro just recently started attending SFIT, and Baymax has been rebuilt. We talked it over and said it would be nice if we can continue doing heroing around San Fran."

Stan nodded again, and just remembered something. He told Fred to wait, and Stan rushed back to his room to grab an old photo from his desk. He dusted it off a bit and hurried back. He collapsed onto Fred's couch and showed him the photo.

"Wow, dad!" exclaimed Fred.

"It sure is something isn't it?" asked Stan. He handed the picture over to Fred. "Listen Fred, if you and your friends are serious in becoming your own team, you are going to need help. As a retired superhero, I can offer that help."

He noticed Fred about to open his mouth and shout, but Stan shushed him. Stan grabbed him and Fred was stunned. He had never seen his father this serious before.

"This is a decision you can't take lightly, Fred. You of all people should know what kind of power superheroes have, and the responsibilities that come with it. Listen, talk this over with your friends again. If they all agree to this, you all come back here and show them the old lair."

Fred nodded and saluted. "I, Frederick Martin Lebur, shall not fail in this mission, sir!" Stan nodded in approval.

"Well Fred, it's getting late, best to call it a day. It's been a wonderful reunion, but I think we're all bushed. Goodnight son."

The two gave one last embrace, and Fred stared at the picture again of his father and his friends, all superheroes. One caught Fred's eye though; the hero in the picture looked pretty striking."

"Hey, dad!" called Fred again. "One last thing!" Stan returned and Fred showed him the photo.

"Who's this guy in the center?"

Stan stared, and gave a small smile.

"That," remarked Stan "is Mr. Incredible."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story idea has been in the works for a while, ever since Disney's BH6 was announced. After seeing Big Hero 6 and liking it, I feel there are certainly some interesting setups to be had to crossover Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles. Hope you all enjoy the start of my new story!<strong>

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

**Disclaimer: Disney, Marvel and Pixar own The Incredibles and Big Hero 6 along with its characters and its settings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vacation<strong>

In the city of Metroville, Illinois, Robert Parr sat down on his bed, exhausted by recent events. His wife, Helen, was also on the bed and on her knees, giving him a back massage.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Ooh…"

"Just relax Bob," soothed Helen. "It's been a while since you've had a good massage…"

Bob complied, and he took a deep breath. The "healing" touch of his wife took effect, and soon he was more loosened up and relaxed than he had been in ages. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Helen's hands were flattened for extra precision. He sighed with content.

Helen paused briefly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Crazy three months it has been, huh?"

Bob voiced his agreement and mulled. It has been three months since their fight with the Omnidroid and its creator, the treacherous Syndrome. The intervening time certainly hasn't been easy; their home that they've finally moved and fully unpacked into was destroyed, along with most of their possessions. For a while, the Parr family was bombarded with press and reporters about the return of the Supers, and the lingering question on whether or not they were returning to active duty. Thanks in part to their government friend Rick Dicker, the family managed to get a new home with a good compensation for their heroics. But there was no stopping the press bombardment because of the family's occasional crime-stopping deeds during the past few months.

For Bob and Helen, this wasn't anything new. They've handled this sort of thing all the time during the Golden Age 15 years ago. But they worried about their two eldest children. They noticed that Violet started to break out of her shy shell (Helen even made mention at how Violet started dating one of her classmates), but even she was hesitant to speak or say anything in front of reporters, and often had to turn invisible to duck out an escape. Dash's overwhelming confidence also seemed to falter in front of reporters, and he had to speed away too. As a result, the two opted to take a break from heroics for a short while, if just to get their bearings.

Their youngest, Jack-Jack, was of course still a baby. He couldn't comprehend the color orange, let alone reporters.

Still though, it could have been much worse. The family managed to get themselves situated again fairly quickly, with Bob no longer shackled by a blue-collar job now that he and Helen took turns patrolling Metroville. Rick Dicker, as always, came through with negotiations to allow some fangled government compensation to allow a healthy amount of cash to flow in exchange for their continued heroics. Violet, as mentioned, started to becoming more outgoing and active, taking part in school activities. Finally, the two allowed Dash to participate in track and field these past three months, giving him an outlet for his energy. He no longer tormented his teacher, and started doing better in his classes.

And Jack-Jack was, of course, still a baby. Three months onward, he barely changed a little aside from his powers manifesting, which even the parents still needed to figure out.

"Way to end it though, huh?" asked Bob. "Three months of stopping petty crimes and helping out civilians, and then BAM, supervillain out of nowhere."

"Yeah…" Helen pondered. Her massage finished, the two climbed into bed and turned on the TV. They left it on mute though, since they were not finished talking.

"Do you think," asked a worried Helen, "That the emergence of that Underminer is a sign that the bigger baddies out there are coming back?"

"It's possible," Bob agreed. "What I don't get is why they never decided to do anything in the past 15 years."

Helen chimed in with a thought. "Perhaps it's because they knew that by staying underground, they knew the Supers would never return?"

"Could be…" replied Bob. "Bud-Syndrome," he corrected "managed to build up his plan in that intervening time. Who knows if there's others out there who aren't doing the same?"

Helen wrapped her arms around Bob. "I'm worried, honey." The couple looked at each other. "It's great that we're no longer ostracized by the world, but what if us returning means that our rogues will be back too?"

Bob didn't say anything, and just stared at the TV. He was still riding on that wave of optimism ever since that fateful message from Mirage started him down the path back to being Mr. Incredible, but Helen's words rang true. While it's true the National Supers Agency (NSA) was able to track down some of the villains the Supers stopped over the years, some were still at large. Bomb Voyage, for example, hadn't been seen since the incident in Municiberg. And who knows how many other supers may have escaped, or else risen, in their absence?

Helen then turned to grab a photograph on her night table and stared at it intently. Bob knew what was on her mind.

"You're worried about the kids too, huh?"

Helen nodded. "I'm their mother; it's a mom's very nature to be worried about their children. But of course Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack aren't normal kids. Sooner or later, they're going to have to be involved, and I don't blame Vi and Dash for wanting to stay out of it for now. They've got school, sports… heck, Vi's going through her own teenage problems."

Bob hugged Helen tightly and she relaxed a bit. Despite Helen's worried face, she did her best to maintain composure. Bob loved that about her; she was rarely weepy. He also shared Helen's sentiment. In the old days, the youngest Super Bob knew at the time was Helen. Teenage supers, let alone child supers, was almost unheard of. Of the knowledge Bob knew about their kin, their powers usually only manifested upon reaching adulthood. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were unique, and a possible sign that there may be changes for the Supers along the horizon.

Helen continued talking. Evidently, a lot was on her mind. "And what about everyone else? All of our old friends? They're gone too…"

Bob again thought back. Shortly after the Syndrome incident, the couple, Rick, and their family friend Lucius Best had a briefing with Mirage, who willingly turned herself in. Syndrome's former employee turned over everything about Operation Kronos, along with all the Supers who were killed because of it.

_Gazerbeam, Everseer, Blazestone, Downburst, Hypershock, Apogee, Stormicide, Gamma Jack…many others…all gone._

There were some that were still alive, like of course Frozone, Elastigirl, and Excelsior, but most of them were all dead. Bob remembered Lucius nearly freezing the table in anger, and Helen reduced to tears. When Bob first found out the information on Syndrome's computer, he was in dire straits and was in no position to mourn, but mourn he did during that briefing.

Returned to the present, Bob patted Helen on the shoulder and the two shared a kiss. "Whatever happens, honey," assured Bob. "Whatever happens, we're a family, and we'll always stick together no matter what."

Helen smiled, the couple's faces still inches from each other. "You got that right. We'll tackle all these problems when we get to them." The two sighed and, they turned the sound back onto the TV as Helen took out a magazine and Bob watched the local evening news.

Sure enough, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were on TV, being interviewed by reporters.

"Elastigirl…" wondered Helen. She put down her magazine. "I'm certainly no 'girl' anymore. I think I should change that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Helen laughed. "I'll get back to you on that."

The two went back to their routine, for a while, when Bob spoke up.

"Honey, you know what I think the family needs right now?"

"What, Bob?"

"We need to go on vacation."

Helen looked at Bob in surprise, but Bob wasn't perturbed.

"Think about it honey, we haven't gone on vacation in, well, forever."

"I don't know…"

"After all we've been through these 15 years, after all the moving, relocating, everything that happened in the past three months, wouldn't it be nice just to relax?"

"Bob, I don't think we should-"

"It would be great. We can actually have a normal family vacation, away from heroing for a while. We can just relax, go somewhere nice, see the sights, all that fun stuff."

Helen paused, and thought hard. "But Bob," she asked. "You were so eager to jump back into the superhero life. Why the change of heart now?"

Bob shrugged. "That was before everything happened. You know how much I hated that Insuricare job, chafing under it, and all the moving and relocating we had to do."

He took Helen's hands. "Helen, you said you wanted to try to live a normal life as much as possible? Well, now that we're in a better position to do so, and all of my issues cleared up, we can do that." Helen was still unsure, and Bob continued.

"Listen, we can just get away from all of this right now, all of our worries about what's to come in the future. Why not enjoy the period of peace we have right now and calm ourselves before we need to head back into the fray?"

Helen thought again. After a short period, she gave her answer. "Well, it certainly would be nice to go on a family vacation. And the school year just ended…"

"Exactly."

"But wait. What about Metroville?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Lucius can look after the city while we're away."

"Well," said Helen as she put down her magazine. "Alright then. Vacation it is!"

Bob grinned, and Helen gave a warm smile. The last time they were on vacation was on their honeymoon, and that was punctuated by the storm of the Superhero Registration Act. They were determined now to make the most out of this peacetime vacation.

"Only question now is-," began Bob.

"-where to go?" finished Helen.

As if in answer, the Metroville news just cut to commercial break, and the commercial on TV showcased a city located on the West Coast, far away from Metroville. The couple stared at the showcased city, trying to ignore the song playing over the ad (_Sounds like a song made by one of Violet's favorite bands? Fall Down Boy?_ Thought Bob_)_.

The ad finished and flashed the name of the city, and Helen asked "What about-?"

* * *

><p>"San Fransokyo?" asked two young voices in unison.<p>

"San Fransokyo." repeated Helen. Bob nodded, as everyone was gathered at the computer the following Saturday morning. Violet and Dash were surprised to find that, during breakfast, their parents spontaneously decided to take a vacation. The two kids noticed that their mom was feeding Jack-Jack with much greater gusto, and their dad even helped with cooking breakfast, so they deduced their parents must have talked about something the other night.

Still though, it was nice that they asked for their kids' opinion on the matter. Dash agreed right away, to the point that he was just about to run off immediately. Violet was a little more hesitant. Her date with Tony Rydinger the previous night went very well (Vi was just happy to be with him that she didn't care that the only movie available was the latest reboot of The Kooky Krogar), and it certainly was a good way to end the school year. She was saddened though when he said that he was off to a summer camp to be a camp counselor for the entire summer, but he promised to keep in touch.

After Violet agreed (And Jack-Jack voiced his opinion by drooling on his bib), the family gathered at the computer to look up San Fransokyo, California. Helen kept her eyes on the screen while her arms stretched here and there to get suitcases, clothes, and other necessities.

"Says here," chimed in Violet, sitting on the swivel chair while everyone else stood. "That San Fransokyo is a city that mixes and blends American and Japanese culture and architecture."

"It looks so advanced compared to Metroville," Dash wondered in amazement.

"It's technologically advanced," Violet continued reading off the tourism website, "yet it is also artistic. San Fransokyo is also a melting pot for other cultures besides Japanese and American, yet those two are the dominant ones."

"So when can we go dad? Huh?" asked Dash. Violet shook her head in amusement.

"Well," said Bob. "If we hurry and pack now, we could make it there before evening. Says there that San Fransokyo is at its best at night."

Dash pumped his fist in excitement and ran off immediately to pack. While Helen sighed and followed Dash to make sure he was doing it properly, Violet asked. "How long do we plan to stay in San Fransokyo dad?"

"Well Vi, your mom and I talked it over. We were thinking about maybe two weeks."

Violet nodded, and then Helen walked back in. "Vi, I'm going to start laying out stuff for you."

"But mom!" protested Violet. "I can pick out my own clothes!"

"And you can sort through them fully later, honey." Helen replied patiently. "I just need you to do a bit more research on San Fransokyo first, any specific places to see or go."

"I feel like I'm back in school," grumbled Violet, but she still set to work. Bob chuckled and patted her on the back.

By three in the afternoon, the family was on a private jet, piloted by Helen's old friend Snug. It took them longer than expected to get to the airport and on the jet due to a number of reasons. Some reasons were mundane, like Violet forgetting her diary and Helen triple-checking if the house was tidy. Other reasons were more difficult, like Lucius and Bob making arrangements with Rick Dicker over the protection of Metroville while they were away.

Soon they were in the air, and the parents and Jack-Jack were fast asleep. Dash just got out of the restroom and back to his seat while Violet stared out into the vast, partly-cloudy sky.

"Man, I can't wait, this is gonna be the best vacay ever" Dash grinned. Violet nodded, distracted.

"Least you can do is be excited, party pooper."

Violet scoffed. "Pardon me for thinking about our life situation while we're on vacation."

"Life situation?" asked Dash. His energy seemed to droop a bit as he sat straighter up.

"Yeah," Violet sighed, opening up her bag and pulling out her headphones. "I was just thinking, you know, after we quit the hero thing for a while."

"And?" asked Dash.

"Well, aren't you worried about what'll happen?"

"I dunno," Dash shrugged. "Yeah, I quit heroing because of nerves, but I at least had sports. What's your excuse?"

"I was just thinking, especially after that whole thing with that Mole Man dad and Mr. Best fought," said Violet. "You think there are more of those freaks out there?"

"Could be," said Dash. "If there are any more of those guys out there though, I'll make them eat my dust."

"It's just," sighed Violet. Dash looked at his older sister. "For the longest time I was so ready to be normal, live a normal life and hide my powers away. Then all the stuff that happened three months ago, everything since then, I just don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Dash offered. "No point in getting messed up over it now. We're on vacation for crying out loud!" Dash nearly shouted.

"Pipe down Dash," grunted Bob. Dash gave an apology and sat down, silent and slightly annoyed. Violet gave a small laugh, and listened to her music for the rest of the flight.

_Maybe Dash is right._ Violet thought. _Maybe I should just enjoy myself. Eh, we're superheroes. What could happen? _

As the plane reached every closer to its destination, the Parr family had no idea what things, _big_ things, were awaiting them in San Fransokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This day, a year ago, I began writing my first fanfic <strong>_**"Tangled Adventures in Arendelle"**_**. While I couldn't release a new celebratory chapter in that story, I knew I could do something about this one in time for November 29. So, here you go.**

**And as I said in my latest chapter there, I would once again like to thank all the readers who have stuck by that story, all the reviews, favorites, subscriptions, and spreading across the Internet on sites like TV Tropes, Tumblr, 4chan, and Google search. Here's to another year of stories, especially now with this newest story, **_**"The Big and the Incredible"**_**, now underway.**

**_Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is co-owned by Disney and Marvel, and The Incredibles is co-owned by Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Café<strong>

"Hey! So how was school today, huh?"

"Whew…pretty tiring. They certainly don't let up with those remedial classes."

"Ooooh, my college man! Lemme whip you something up. Gang's over there if you're looking for them."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!"

It was late afternoon at the Lucky Cat Café, and Aunt Cass was preparing for the evening and dinner rush. Hiro just got back from SFIT for his day of remedial classes to catch up after previous events. As he slumped into his chair, exhausted, he took a look at the table and noticed something.

"Where's Honey Lemon?" he asked.

Go Go took a look up from her motorcycle magazine and shrugged. "She's in the kitchens helping out Cass."

"Weird…" Hiro pondered. "She never needed help before."

"Yeah," nodded Wasabi, finishing his (organized) snack on his plate. "But ever since Fred came up with that idea of Baymax and Mochi being the café's mascots, the Lucky Cat's been seeing more and more customers."

"And yet," noted Fred. "Cass still won't take my idea of my new hot menu item. It's gonna be a bestseller."

Go Go sighed and knocked Fred over the head. "The Invisible Sandwich isn't going to be a bestseller, genius."

"Is too!" Fred insisted. Go Go ignored him and turned the magazine sideways, examining whatever motorbike was being showcased. Fred shrugged, smiled and went back to his comic book.

"Is Baymax done being charged by the way?" asked Wasabi.

"Yep, and Aunt Cass couldn't be happier with Baymax. She just positively adores him."

In the intervening week between the events at Krei Tech and that evening, Hiro managed to rebuild Baymax using Tadashi's old nursing chip. Shortly thereafter Hiro properly introduced Baymax to Aunt Cass, who seemed hesitant at the presence of the big balloon robot. One short showcase of Tadashi's video later, there were tears, hugs, and laughs abound from Hiro, Aunt Cass and Baymax. From then on, Aunt Cass accepted Baymax as if he were a member of the family.

"Hi Hiro!" exclaimed Honey Lemon, smiles and sunshine as usual behind a Lucky Cat apron and holding a tray of Hiro's snack. "Hope you enjoy my brownies."

"Thanks Honey," Hiro grinned. Aunt Cass walked up to them and looked at Honey.

"Alright Honey, thanks for the help back there. I can take over for the evening, you guys can catch up with whatever you need to do." Honey nodded and took off the apron.

"Oh, and Hiro?"

"Gotcha Aunt Cass." Hiro whipped out a small device and pressed a button.

Everyone waited, and soon enough, there he was, slowly waddling down the stairs as fast as his balloon feet would allow.

"You really oughta make him faster Hiro," put in Go Go.

"You ever tried to program functional legs?" asked Hiro. "It's not that easy."

Baymax finally descended and walked up to the group.

"Hello," said Baymax, waving his hand.

"Hey, Baymax," nodded Hiro. He got up and the two did a quick fist bump.

"Batalatala."

"Yeah…we need to work on that," Hiro laughed. "Alright Aunt Cass, he's all yours."

Aunt Cass smiled, and she dragged Baymax to the front of the store where passers-by can see him. She also darted back to the counter and took out an easel with a chalk drawing of Baymax advertising coffee and set it up outside.

The group laughed a bit and sat down. Hiro took a bite out of one of the brownies.

"Mmm, Honey, these are great," Hiro complemented.

"Thanks!" Honey grinned. "Cass apparently watched me when I was in _The Nation's Got Flavor_ and asked if we could make a deal. I told her she can have them for free since I got other things to do now that school's over."

"Your online boutique?" asked Wasabi.

"Yep, now I can design new stuff. What about you, Wasabi?"

Wasabi took one final bite out of his Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (with no crust per usual), and carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "I was thinking of continuing my Tai Chi classes, I always need to perfect my form." He breathed in and breathed out before Go Go interrupted him.

"More improvement? You seem fine to me."

"I can never be too sure," Wasabi pointed out. "Besides, after what we've been through, I think I need to branch out and get better."

Go Go finally closed her magazine and popped her gum, grinning. "That's what I'm talking about. I sure could use a sparring partner."

Wasabi suddenly felt nervous. "You're uh…not thinking of going back to kickboxing are you?"

Go Go shrugged. "Maybe. Either that or getting back to racing."

Hiro was chowing down on his brownies the whole time while he was listening to his friends' summer plans, but he noticed that Fred was buried in his comic the whole time.

"So, uh, Fred, what about you?" asked Hiro. Everyone stopped to look at the rich nerd. He didn't comprehend what they were saying until Go Go got up, blew a particularly big bubble close to Fred's ear, and popped it loudly.

Fred yelped and slipped out of his seat. Go Go dragged him back into it before repeating. "Hiro just asked what you were going to do, rich boy."

"Oh!" comprehended Fred. "Well, I dunno…"

"You can always study with me?" offered Hiro. Fred shook his head.

"Naw, you know I'm not enrolled in the classes anyway. Plus I'm not due to redo the mascot gig until enrollment for next school year."

"Doing more of your charity work?" asked Wasabi.

"No, but-"

"Working in the SFIT offices auditing stuff?" guessed Honey.

"No, but-"

"Get on with it!" demanded Go Go.

"I was thinking of being a superhero."

Everyone at the table stared. Hiro's half-eaten brownie fell back onto the plate and was dimly aware of the café starting to get a little crowded from the dinner rush. The sun had set outside and in the distance the San Fransokyo skyline lit up. Some people, including a few couples and at least one family, came into the café. All visitors were greeted by Baymax, who simply said "Hello," like a broken record.

Wasabi cleared his throat and looked seriously at Fred. "We've been over this already-"

"We still have our suits," Fred pointed out.

"I don't know Fred," Honey replied, hesitant. "It's great that we were able to stop Callaghan with what happened at the Krei Tech-"

"Keep your voice down," Go Go pointed out. A man from a nearby table glanced over, Fred took a look over, glanced intently for a few seconds at the man, and the group went back to their discussion and huddled around closer.

"But we don't know the first thing about being superheroes." Honey continued.

"We can at least give it a try," Fred offered. He looked around for support. Honey and Wasabi glanced at each other, while Go Go's arms were crossed as she was in deep thought. Hiro mulled it over.

Aunt Cass was suddenly at their table, and she was looking a little bit flustered. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your little powwow, but Honey, you think you can help me out here?"

"Oh!" gasped Honey, immediately grabbing her apron. "Sure, no problem." As Honey got up, Fred quickly whispered. "Think it over, will you?" Honey shrugged, still uncertain, and followed Aunt Cass.

As soon as the two women left, Fred went back to the discussion at hand. "Look, I'm going to use my Krogar suit and try to do heroing no matter what, but it would be much easier if I had some help. What do you think?"

Hiro continued thinking. It would be a lot of work. Nearly everyone's suits still needed to be repaired and have work done to them, Honey would need a whole new purse, not to mention Baymax would need a whole new set of armor. He would also need to find a way to tell Aunt Cass that she can't always use Baymax for café work if they were going to do heroing at such a short notice.

_Tadashi, what should I do?_

There was a long silence while everyone left the question hanging and went back to their things while waiting for Honey to finish helping Aunt Cass. As the night wore on by 8:30pm, the restaurant was just starting to empty a bit save for a few people and a family, before Honey finally got back.

"You about finished?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, Cass said I could be done for the night, she said she can handle the rest of the night herself."

"Good," said Fred, putting down the comic. Everyone at the table groaned and put down their things too, awaiting Fred to continue the discussion.

Just before Fred could start, there was a loud explosion outside.

* * *

><p>From inside their taxi, the Parrs looked around in awe.<p>

After they landed at the San Fransokyo International Airport, they hailed a cab to take them to a hotel. They crossed the Kogane Gate Bridge, which Violet noted from her research to be a shining example of Eastern and Western blended architecture, and into the heart of their destination. All around them there we buildings of varying sizes, dotted with signs in both English and Japanese.

Advertisements were also on various screens on various topics, from a technological school, to Dash's favorite vintage videogame, Fix-It Felix. There were blimps flying high in the air, fast subway trains dotting in, around and underground, and trolleys ascending and descending some of the hills.

"Awesome choice, mom and dad." Dash complimented, soaking it all in. The two parents grinned at each other; this sure was going to be a fun vacation. Violet was going through some of the pamphlets they picked up from the airport.

"Says here that some recommended tourist attractions are the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and the main headquarters of some company called Krei Tech."

"You're gonna have to scratch Krei Tech off the list, I'm afraid," said the driver.

"What do you mean?" asked Bob.

"Their building is being reconstructed right now. 'While back there was some incident that destroyed it."

"Oh," frowned Violet. "OK then."

After weaving through some traffic, they stopped at their hotel and settled in. Thanks to their sizable money from the payroll, they rented a rather nice hotel room, just borderlining luxury but not to the point of excess. After Helen insisted that they fully unpack everything ("We're here for two weeks, we might as well make ourselves home."), they were taking a small walk around their area. The hotel was situated closer to the residential area, where nature was still present, but still close enough to the city where they can see the skyline. It was late afternoon-early evening, so they could see the sunset illuminating the bridge and the skyline.

Jack-Jack started to cry, and Helen whipped out a bottle. "Aw," she cooed. "Who's a hungwy wittle baby? Who's hungwy?"

"Mom…" sighed Dash. "You're making faces again."

"No I'm not…" she insisted, making faces again.

"You know, I think we're all hungry." Bob pointed out. "Almost time for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Violet. "Where do we go?"

The family looked around. In answer, Violet whipped out the pamphlet and scanned it quickly. "There's way too many choices, Dad."

"Hmm…" Helen began. Suddenly, Jack-Jack made a bunch of baby noises and stretched his tiny arms out towards something. The family turned to see a modest-looking café built into a house along a hillside corner. Atop the roof entrance was a white Maneki Neko, one of those white arm-waving lucky cats.

"Jack-Jack seems to want to go there," noted Bob.

Violet looked at the pamphlet. "It's not listed among San Fransokyo's most popular restaurants, but it says here it's called the Lucky Cat Café."

Jack-Jack fidgeted in Helen's arms again. Helen made some shushing noises before saying "Alright, let's go there then."

The family walked closer when they beheld an odd sight.

"I think that's the reason why Jack-Jack wanted to come here." Dash pointed out. The family stared. In front of them, close to the entrance of the restaurant greeting people, was a large white thing that can best be described as a man in a balloon costume, with a balloon head and two large fat arms. Jack-Jack stretched his arms out towards the balloon man.

As they got closer, the balloon man spoke.

"Hello," said the balloon man, waving. The voice emanating from it certainly didn't sound human.

"Uh," stammered Bob. "Hello." Jack-Jack made some more baby sounds and, hesitant, Helen lifted him closer towards the balloon man. Jack-Jack immediately hugged the balloon man.

The balloon man shined some blue lights onto Jack-Jack, and Helen gasped, lifting Jack-Jack away.

"Your baby boy is very healthy," complimented the balloon man. It handed Helen something.

"Have a lollipop."

Helen, wide-eyed, took it. The family stared at each other, stunned at the presence of a robot at a café. As they walked into the café, the robot simply said "Goodbye," and went back to greeting passers-by.

They took a seat and saw a nice, homely setup with plenty of people, including couples and groups of young people sitting together at separate tables.

A woman walked up to their table with a small stack of menus. "Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café, I'm the propri-". She paused, and stared at Helen, who was bottle-feeding Jack-Jack again.

"Helen?" gasped the woman. "Helen Truax?"

Helen and Bob looked at each other while the kids looked on. "Do I know you?" asked Helen.

"Yes!" said the woman. "Well, no, I suppose. We were in the same college class, but hung around with different friends."

"College?"

Helen thought a bit, and something went off in her brain. "Wait, I think I do remember you." The woman nodded in anticipation.

"Cass…Hamada, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the woman.

"Oh," Helen remembered. "You were the girl who used to come late to classes frequently and skive off homework."

Cass gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, yeah…I just wanted to go through college and everything, not calling attention to myself. But, I definitely remember you. You were always getting top grades."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again," smiled Helen, shaking Cass's hand. "It's Helen Parr by the way."

"I can see that," noted Cass, glancing at the family.

"This is my husband Robert, and my children Violet, Dashiell, and Jack-Jack."

Cass greeted all of them, and tickled Jack-Jack on the stomach. When she got to Violet, she asked "How old are you, young lady?"

"I'm 14," Violet replied.

"Oh?" asked Cass, piqued. "You should meet my nephew, Hiro. He's at that nearby table." Cass pointed to a small table to the boy with jet black hair talking to his friends. Cass then took a sweeping glance at the whole restaurant. "Excuse me, Helen. I got work to do. Please, take a menu, I'll be right back. Nice to see you again!"

She left the Parrs, and the family grabbed the menus on the table.

"Old college buddy of yours, huh?" inquired Bob.

"Yeah," frowned Helen. "Less of a buddy and more an acquaintance. Like she said, we were in the same business course but we were hung out with different friends and sororities." She mused. "Bit of a wild girl if I remember correctly, but she knew how to cook."

"Makes sense that she'd open up a cafe." agreed Dash. They buried themselves in their menus. Bob was looking at a page showcasing cakes when he distinctly heard something that sounded like "happened at Krei Tech".

He turned from the menu and glanced towards the source and saw it came from Hiro's table. Bob locked gazes with a lanky young man with light brown hair. Bob couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something...unsettling...about the way the young man was staring at him. After a few seconds, the man looked away.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Violet. Helen looked at Hiro's table as well and back to Bob.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just coulda sworn I heard something. Wasn't anything important."

With that, the family went back to discussing their orders. After a short while though Cass didn't return, and Helen was just about to ask Dash to fetch her when another woman came up, one who was very tall (elevated by high heels), pink-spectacled, wearing an apron, and had a bright, wide smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "My name's Honey Lemon, just call me Honey. I'll be taking your orders for tonight, what would you like?"

The family gave their orders and Honey, in a sing-song voice, said they'll be there. Soon enough, the orders came, and they enjoyed it, with Helen complimenting Cass behind the counter. Cass, in return, gave a thumbs up.

By 8:30 the restaurant had nearly cleared out save for a few stragglers. The family saw Cass talking with Honey, and the taller woman went back to Hiro's table while Cass went to theirs to clear it up.

"Glad you enjoyed the food," smiled Cass. "And just for that, it's on the house." Helen and Bob protested, but Cass waved dismissively. "No, I insist. Plus it's the least I can do for an old schoolmate."

Helen smiled, abashed. "Thanks Cass. Looks like our stay here is off to a good start."

"Oh? You don't live in San Fran?"

"No," replied Bob. "We're from Illinois, we're here for a vacation."

"Is that so?" pondered Cass. "Well if you'll be here for a while, I think I can be a tour guide of sorts. I can even ask Hiro-"

But Cass's words were interrupted by a loud explosion outside.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the table stood up in alarm. "What was that?!" asked Wasabi.<p>

As if in answer, Aunt Cass grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. A female reporter, from one of those lifestyle street interview shows, was on the scene, but Hiro paid it no mind. He rushed outside to Baymax.

"Hello Hiro. Your state of mind seems to be in a panic."

"You got that right," said Hiro shortly. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I am doing a wider scan of the city right now."

"OK, what did you pick up?"

"Goodbye," said Baymax. Hiro looked around on confusion as he briefly saw a group of customers run out of the cafe.

"No time for that now, Baymax!" Hiro ordered. "What did you pick up?"

"My sensors show that the San Fransokyo Ginko Bank, near the heart of the city, is on fire. There are traces of dynamite, which indicates that it was robbed. I am also tracking a very fast getaway car rushing away from the scene." The rest of the gang filed outside the cafe as Baymax continued "The fire is also spreading to a number of nearby buildings, with are occupied by some people."

"TV said the same thing!" added Honey. "Firefighters are rushing to the scene, but the fire is spreading."

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Fred made a decision.

"Go Go. How fast can you get me back to my place?"

Go Go grinned and grabbed her parked maglev bike. "Fast enough." Honey nodded grimly, and Wasabi sighed and nodded too.

Hiro frowned, deep in concentration. "OK, Go Go take Fred back and both of you suit up. Wasabi, take Honey and you suit up as well. Baymax, send the coordinates to their helmets. We'll all meet up at the bank." Everyone gave their word, with Go Go putting on her helmet and speeding away, Fred latching onto her. Honey and Wasabi piled into Wasabi's van ("Please let there be no red lights..." he muttered) and drove off too.

For his part, Hiro immediately rushed towards the garage, dragging Baymax.

"Hiro, where are you going?" demanded Aunt Cass.

"Garage! I need to work on homework, I might take all night!"

"Oh, OK! Stay safe, and when you finish, you have the house key!"

Soon enough, Hiro was suited up while Baymax looked on.

"Hiro, I'm afraid that without my armor my karate skills won't be of use in this situation."

"Don't worry bud, we'll think of something", assured Hiro. He finally got his purple helmet on and switched on the communicator. Everyone else's communcations channels were open, and the HUD on Hiro's helmet showed the location Baymax provided. With that, Hiro dragged Baymax with him as he headed to the source of the trouble.

At the scene, Go Go was already there and suited up in her yellow outfit by the time Hiro and Baymax arrived. Go Go looked on in shock, and Hiro immediately understood. The bank was completely engulfed in flame, and the surrounding buildings were quickly catching fire too. All around, people were screaming, reporters were chattering away to cameras, and police/firetruck sirens were blaring and noisy.

"We can't just stand here!" demanded Go Go. "We need to do something!" As if on cue, Fred super-jumped in, clad in his blue monster suit, while Wasabi and Honey ran in, with Wasabi's van parked a few blocks away. Wasabi was clad in green and looking around nervously, while Honey was decked out in pink. In her hands were several gooey blobs, and Hiro surmised that Honey must've had some leftovers since the fight at Krei Tech.

The gang looked at Hiro, and he cleared his throat nervously. "OK, Baymax, what's the situation?"

"Scanning. The fire is quickly enveloping the entire block. Some of the buildings further long have been evacuated already, but there are still people trapped inside the buildings in the immediate vicinity."

"And the robbers?" asked Hiro.

"It appears the driver of the getaway car is very skilled. He, or she, is managing to evade the chasing police cars."

"Thanks Baymax," said Hiro. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Uh, Hiro?" butt in Fred. Everyone looked at him, for Fred suddenly popped open the middle eye of his costume so that his face was sticking out. He pointed his costumed hand behind Hiro, and the six heroes looked around.

* * *

><p>Helen and Bob immediately stood up, while Dash and Violet looked around in confusion and surprise.<p>

"What was that?!" asked a big dark-skinned man from another table. Bob saw Cass grab a remote from behind the counter, and she turned on the TV.

"There's a fire at the San Fransokyo Ginko Bank!" shouted the female reporter. "Eyewitnesses saw some robbers make a getaway, and the fire is quickly spreading to the other buildings here on Odori Avenue-"

"Cass," said Helen. The cafe owner looked around in alarm. "Sorry, we have to catch up another time. We need to get back to our hotel, it's not safe right now."

"I understand," nodded Cass. "See you next time!"

The family ran out, barely acknowledging the balloon man robot thing giving them a farewell. They ran a short distance away to an empty alley. When Dash quickly checked that the coast was clear, the family whipped out domino masks and opened their shirts, revealing their red and black super suits with an "i" on their chests. Helen and Bob insisted earlier, after they unpack, that everyone don their super suits under their normal clothing just in case. Even though Violet and Dash stopped heroing, they understood that there could be an emergency and complied with their parents wishes.

Helen just finished changing Jack-Jack and she muttered "So much for our vacation being off to a good start." Bob gave a brief humorless chuckle. Soon, they were outside in the streets. They ignored the gasps of San Fransokyans as they looked on at the presence of Mr. Incredible and other superheroes being in their city.

"I can see the fire from here." pointed Dash. "I'm heading there now!"

"No!" said Bob sharply. "This is a new city and we don't fully know our way around. We need to stick together and we're going to have to do this the long way first." The kids followed Bob and Helen, and they reached the nearest cab.

By sheer coincidence, it happened to be the same cab driver from earlier.

"Holy guacamole!" exclaimed the driver. "It's Mr. Incredible! In my cab! Wait till the guys hear about this!"

"Indeed," said Helen shortly. "Do you want to help us? We're in a rush, in case you didn't know."

"Oh, of course!" said the driver. The family piled in and the driver said "Hang onto your masks, heroes! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Driving as fast as he could, the cab driver sped off towards Odori Avenue, narrowly avoiding a few trolleys, barely safely descending the hills. Violet tried her hardest not to scream, and Helen soothed Jack-Jack, who started crying. Soon, the cab reached a safe distance before being blocked by police cars and onlookers.

The family clambered out of the cab, while Bob expressed his thanks to the driver. The driver said in admiration it was an honor, before he was immediately taken aside by police for reckless driving. Paying him no mind, the family eased their way through to the scene of the crime. Bob explained to the San Fransokyo policemen present who he was, and they let him and the family through.

Bob took a glance at the chaos unfolding, and talked it over with Helen and the kids.

"OK, so we've got two issues: the fire and the getaway robbers. Dash, that's right up your alley. Honey, you can stretch up and help fireman evacuate people through the windows."

"I can also take care of Jack-Jack that way." Helen agreed. Dash gave a single nod.

"Violet, you and I can head inside the buildings and get stragglers out to safety. Your forcefield can protect us from the fire and smoke. If you forcefield before we can come in, we can get a good amount of oxygen into it to help breathing." Violet looked worried, but she gave a determined nod too.

Bob gave one final look around, seeing some of the people present looking at them with wonder, trepidation, hesitation, and confusion. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, what are all of you still doing here?" Bob saw a bunch of nearby stragglers too close to the danger zone, and he ran towards them, with the family in tow.

"This is no place for-" he began. But then he paused, and looked at the stragglers in surprise. He then looked at the family, who was equally stunned by what they saw. The five heroes, one family, stared.

There were six stragglers, a multicolored bunch in purple, white, pink, green, yellow and blue. All of them were of multiple shapes and sizes, with one of them even looking like a three-eyed movie monster. The purple one looked to be the youngest, while four of them appeared to be much older. They were wearing super suits, but they were less "suits" and more armor in design.

To complete this surreal sight, the white-colored one was none other than the balloon man robot thing from the cafe. The two groups walked up to each other, and there was a head sticking out of the middle eye of the three-eyed monster. Bob recognized the face that was sticking out of it immediately.

...

"I think this suddenly might be easy after all..." Fred gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Due to, ahem, other story commitments, the next chapter for this story won't be released until sometime in January. But I hope this one will tide you over in the meantime!<strong>

**Next chapter: Our eleven heroes are together at last! Will they overcome this calamity that has been set before them? How will they work together to save the day? Tune in next time, same fanfiction story, same fanfiction website!**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is the property of Disney and Marvel. The Incredibles is the property of Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sequel<strong>

Poking his head out of his suit, Fred gaped in wonder. He couldn't believe it.

"Who are they?" asked Hiro in amazement. The gang stared at where Fred was pointing, and even Fred had a hard time believing who was in front him. The uniform was different, the man that was in said uniform looked older and chunkier, but there was no denying who it was. The fact that Fred even saw the man out of uniform at the café a short time ago further confirmed his suspicions.

"Spit it out, Fred!" Go Go demanded, face narrowed in suspicion. "Who are they?" She had one of her maglev discs ready for deployment, but Fred quickly forced her arm down, beside himself in excitement.

"That's Mr. Incredible!" he exclaimed. "He's a legit superhero!" Mr. Incredible looked at the others gathered around his side in confusion, and Fred paused. The other folks that were with him certainly didn't look like the others in the photograph his dad showed him. In fact upon closer inspection, the other four standing to Mr. Incredible's left and right wore the same uniforms. Fred also saw that two of these other heroes were _children_, almost as old as, and younger, than Hiro, and the woman was also holding a _toddler_, also in the same uniform.

Fred had certainly read comic book superheroes that happened to be families, but he had a hard time believing that there was one in front of him, let alone an actual costumed superhero. He was about to open his mouth when the eleven jumped at the sound of the gathered crowd screaming in fright. They all turned in time to see that part of the front side of the building they were standing in front of had fallen off and was about to crush them to death.

"LOOK OUT!" Mr. Incredible yelled. Quick as a flash, he stepped in front of everybody and raised his arms. Effortlessly, he caught the falling debris, and was just about to toss it aside when his head stopped short of a green plasma blade that stabbed the center of the debris. The debris was immediately was sliced in half.

Wasabi withdrew the blade, looking as if he were about to hyperventilate. "I gotta sit down…" he muttered. Honey Lemon caught him before he fell and told him to breathe and calm himself. Mr. Incredible tossed away the debris and gaped at them even further, and his family's mouths were similarly hanging open.

* * *

><p>Helen stared as the green-armored man collapsed, with some of his friends trying to calm him down.<p>

"Mom, who are these guys?" asked Dash. "Are they supers too?"

Helen shook her head, just as confused as her son. They certainly looked like supers, but the outfits they wore were totally different than what she was used to. During the old days, it was very common for her and other supers to wear spandex suits or other similarly tight clothing. This armored look some of them were wearing was something never seen before. Then there was the lanky man whose face was sticking out of a suit that came straight out of a monster movie. And why was the balloon man robot from the café even here? The one in the purple armor looked like a kid, and Helen surmised that he looked around Violet's age.

Suddenly, a fireman ran up to all of them, looking panicked.

"Excuse me," he demanded. "Superheroes? We sure could some help here!"

Bob apologized, telling the fireman they would be ready in five minutes, and immediately ordered the family to move back to the side to huddle around, the armored six looking in confusion.

"Did you see that green guy, Dad?" asked Violet in amazement. "He had a plasma blade attached to his wrist and cut that debris like nothing."

Bob nodded vigorously. "That green guy could have plasma powers. But what about the others? What do they do?"

"Maybe we should ask them?" Dash suggested. Helen nodded, saying "We better hurry. Things are getting out of control here."

"Alright," agreed Bob. Turning to the armored supers, he ordered them to come, and they immediately rushed to the family's side.

"OK," started Bob. "Here's the situation-"

The young, purple kid however interrupted. "We already know the situation, sir." He pointed to the balloon man robot, who gave a simple wave. "My robot here already scanned the city and we found out about the fire and robbery before we got here."

"_Your _robot?" asked Helen, surprised. "I thought that robot belonged to-" she paused, and shook her head. "Never mind. Anyway, have you got a plan of what to do?"

"To be honest," said the armored pink woman, looking worried. "We're not really sure of what to do."

"What?" demanded Bob. "How long have you supers been in active duty? What kind of powers do you have?"

"Supers? Powers?" asked the green armored man. The armored five looked at each other in confusion."

"Yes!" said Bob impatiently. "Like your plasma blades! That's your power isn't it?"

The yellow armored woman was frowning. "We don't have any powers," she said shortly.

"No powers?" gasped Helen. Before any of them continued their conversation, there was a blood curdling scream coming from one of the buildings on fire.

"We don't have time for this!" Bob shouted. The armored five jumped in surprise. "You five, quickly, what can you do?"

The armored five glanced at each other and nodded.

"I can go really fast with my maglev disks and use them as weapons," stated the yellow armored woman. "I think I can catch up to those getaway thieves." Dash raised his eyebrows with great interest.

"My plasma blades can cut through anything and I know some martial arts," said the green armored man nervously.

"I'm a chemist," said the pink armored woman showing them some strange blobs in her hands. "I created these chem-balls to be utilized in any given situation, depending on the formula."

"My suit can resist and breathe fire!" exclaimed the guy in the blue monster suit. "It can also jump really high into the air, and may I just say Mr. Incredible that it's an honor to finally meet-"

The yellow armored woman immediately slammed the faceplate of the monster suit shut. "Now's not the time!" she hissed.

"Sorry," said the guy.

Bob and Helen nodded and turned back to converse with each other, while Violet took over and talked to the younger, purple armored boy. "And you?" she asked. "What can you do in that armor?"

"Um, well, actually," said the boy. "My armor doesn't really have any specific crime-fighting skills."

"Oh."

"But," grinned the boy. "I was the one who made my friend's suits." Violet's eyes widened.

"Really? That's incredible! You must be a genius." The boy grinned meekly, and Violet didn't notice that the boy was faintly blushing.

"What, what is it?" asked Bob, confused by Violet's words. She quickly told her parents what the boy said, and they immediately questioned him. The boy further quickly explained that while he can't be proactive in combat, his helmet can allow communication between his friends, and shows advanced technical data in its HUD with help from his robot.

Bob and Helen were incredibly impressed indeed. The parents already had an idea of how they can work together, before Helen suddenly remembered.

"And what about your robot?" asked Helen. Jack-Jack started crying again Helen distractedly tried to calm him down. Suddenly, there was a blue light shining upon Jack-Jack.

"As I stated at the café," said the balloon robot. "Your baby boy is very healthy. However it seems that he wants to go to sleep."

Helen gave a small intake of breath. The robot might have said too much.

"Café?" asked the boy confused. "Baymax, what are you talking about?"

"Anyway!" Bob interrupted, before the robot Baymax could spill more beans. "This robot, Baymax, what can he do?"

"I am a personal healthcare companion," said Baymax. "I provide nursing, healthcare, and medical services to any who require it."

Bob nodded, and mulled it over. Finally, he made a decision, and all eleven heroes huddled together.

* * *

><p>Hiro and the gang were nervous, but excited at the same time. Mr. Incredible took a glance at everyone before he laid out their plans.<p>

"OK, since you five don't have your own identities yet, I'll just have to refer to your armor color for now," said Mr. Incredible. Hiro and everyone else nodded.

"V," said Mr. Incredible talking to the girl that complimented Hiro awhile ago. "We still go with the original plan. You and I will rescue people trapped in the buildings, use your force field to protect us and give us oxygen."

"Blue," he continued, and looked at Fred, who immediately stood at attention. "You're with me. If you're suit is flame resistant, you can rescue people at an even faster pace.

"I won't fail in my mission, Mr Incredible!" Fred vowed, saluting again. Wasabi and Go Go rolled their eyes, while Honey Lemon chuckled.

"Pink, Green, work with Elastigirl." Wasabi and Honey Lemon immediately went with the older brunette woman. Work on the other buildings that are on fire. Elastigirl, stick with plan of rescuing people from the higher floors." Elastigirl nodded, while Mr. Incredible turned to Wasabi and Honey.

"Pink," asked Mr. Incredible. "Are those inventions of yours capable of putting out fires?" Honey scrunched up her face and tried to remember.

"I believe they are, sir. Most of these chem-balls were some experiments I did involving sodium bicarbonate, carbon dioxide, and halomethane. I put out as many fires as I can with them."

"Good girl," approved Mr. Incredible. "Put out as many fires as you can with them. Green, help the firefighters get into the buildings. Those plasma blades of yours can cut through burning doors or walls faster."

Wasabi nodded, nervous but determined. Satisfied, Mr. Incredible then spoke to Go Go and the younger boy.

"D and Yellow, I think you know what to do?"

D nodded, while Go Go asked "How fast are you, kid?"

"You'll see soon enough…" grinned D.

"You're a good kid." smiled Go Go. "Wanna race some time after this blows over?" D's eyes widened in anticipation and they shook hands.

"What about the baby?" asked Elastigirl. Before Mr. Incredible could respond, Baymax stepped forward and offered his hands.

"I can look after the child," said Baymax. "I am programmed with many routines in childcare, and will keep him safe." Elastigirl hesitated before Hiro told her that it was OK. While this exchange was going on, Mr. Incredible approached him.

"Our super suits are equipped with tracking devices. Type in these numbers and your helmet should be tracking my team in addition to your friends." Hiro immediately inputted the codes, and soon enough Hiro's HUD showed Mr. Incredible and his group. After some additional modification to properly identify the red-clad superheroes, Hiro gave one additional suggestion.

"I can coordinate things for you. I have an open communications channel with my friends, and they can relay to you things I see."

Mr. Incredible, impressed, gave a small smile. "Forward thinking, kid. Maybe I should think of something similar for my team."

Hiro just mentioned that Baymax could also help provide medical aid when the fireman from earlier returned. Mr. Incredible nodded a final approval before he told the fireman that they were ready. Everyone looked at Hiro and Mr. Incredible.

"Alright heroes, let's do this. Purple here will be coordinating and helping us with our missions. Are you ready kid?"

Hiro gulped and took deep breaths, staring at everyone. Mr. Incredible looked grim but gave a small smile. Elastigirl and D looked worried, while V also smiled at him and nodded. Trying to avoid eye contact with her, Hiro nervously turned towards his friends, who all gave him thumbs ups.

_Tadashi…wherever you are, look out for me._

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Hiro.

* * *

><p>That night, everything ran like clockwork. With Hiro as the coordinator behind the rescue he pointed out to Fred, Wasabi and Honey (Under their temporary color codenames) which buildings were in most danger. They in turn relayed the instructions to Bob, Helen and Violet (Also under their codenames). While this was going on, Baymax was singing synthetic sounding lullabies to Jack-Jack, who fell asleep in moments. Hiro and Baymax immediately stationed themselves near parked ambulances so that Baymax could immediately be on hand for medical attention.<p>

Soon enough, Fred arrived with a patient, an elderly man who wouldn't stop screaming his head off at the "scary monster". Baymax immediately calmed him with some relaxant gas, and the nearby paramedics took over. Meanwhile there were small additional explosions other nearby buildings. Honey Lemon's chem-balls did the trick, and while they did not completely stop the fire, it suppressed it enough to allow the firefighters to finish the job with their high pressure hoses. Bob, Violet, Helen, Honey and Wasabi came at random intervals with more survivors. Some of the survivors looked none the worse for wear, while others had severe first and second-degree burns. Baymax had his hands full that night, from treating the burns, or having his hands act like oxygen masks.

Hiro would swear sometime afterwards that his ears were going to be deaf for a while, what with all the noise over the communication channel. Between the chatter of his friends and relaying them to the Parrs, miscellaneous sounds like the crackling of fire, the breaking of glass, and the chopping down of doors punctuated the channel. Wasabi for a while seemed to be saying a string of "sorrys" over and over again, for was telling the police and firemen that he had to slice open the fire hydrants and let water flow freely to prevent smaller fires from starting.

To top things off, there were what sounded like gun shots coming from Go Go's and Dash's end…

* * *

><p>Despite the situation, Go Go couldn't help but be envious of D. The kid was <em>fast<em>. She finally took her gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the side of her helmet, doing her best to catch up to him.

With Hiro's instructions and map on his HUD, he provided Go Go and D the location of the getaway car. It was still a distance away so she was provided a lot of distance for her to get a better bearing on her surroundings, taking care to watch herself on hills, tight corners, and train crossings. It was fortunate that by this late hour, the trolley and subway service was finished, and traffic was light. Hiro confirmed that a city advisory was issued by the mayor, warning residents to stay indoors and get off the streets.

"Yellow," said Hiro over the channel. "Mr. Incredible gave instructions that D must follow you since he doesn't know his way around San Fran."

"Roger that, said Go Go." Catching up to D, she yelled. "Hey, kid! Incredible said you don't know your way around here, just follow my lead."

"Do I have to?" groaned D, finally slowing himself down, just a little bit, for him and Go Go to be at equal speeds. "I hate going slow."

"I know the feeling kid," sympathized Go Go. D smiled as the two continued on their way. In a matter of seconds, the two heard police sirens, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black car came screaming from around the corner and nearly straight into the two speedsters.

"WATCH OUT!" Go Go yelled, as the two jumped out of the way at the last minute. D crashed into a row of garbage cans, while Go Go was slammed into a wall and was on her back, gasping with the wind knocked out of her. She heard police sirens and gunshots, while D immediately ran over and helped Go Go up.

"Thanks kid," said Go Go gratefully. D nodded as she was stretching and checking if her armor was damaged. Fortunately it still seemed to be in one piece. By then the car and cops were out of sight.

"Yellow!" said Hiro. "What happened?"

"Had a bit of an accident, but D and I are fine," assured Go Go. "We lost track of the car, where's it heading now?"

"Seems to be heading back towards here…" said Hiro after a while. You can still catch up to it, just follow my instructions."

"Got it!" yelled Go Go. Quick as a flash, the two sped off. In a matter of seconds they caught up, but along the way saw the chasing cop cars out of commission, their tires punctured.

"Looks like it's up to us, Yellow," remarked D.

"No doubt," agreed Go Go. Neck to neck, they were giving each other determined looks when suddenly the shrieking sound of a bullet whizzed in-between them. Biting back some few choice words, Go Go and D were trying to stop the car and avoiding bullets. But the bullets hindered their progress.

With a yell, Go Go finally found her opening and threw one of her discs at one of the tires. To her dismay, the maglev disc did nothing to the tire as it bounced off.

"Darn it!" she snapped. "My discs aren't doing any good." Hiro groaned over the channel as he continued to relay instructions to the other heroes along Odori Avenue. Suddenly, Honey Lemon's voice was on.

"Yellow! I think I have an idea."

"Lay it to me, Pink."

"I have one chem-ball left, and it's a sticky one that I used during the fight at Krei Tech. If you head back here and get it, it might be your ace in the hole."

Go Go's eyes gleamed with delight. "You're a genius, pink. Hang on, I'm on my way." She turned to D. "Kid, can you keep him busy? I'll be right back!"

"Where you going?" he yelled.

"Gonna get a secret weapon! Keep chasing him, I'll return in a jiffy!"

D gave his assurance as Go Go cut through some of the alleyways and followed the San Fransokyo skyline to where smoke was still billowing on Odori Avenue.

"Pink, get it ready, I can't afford to stop!" Honey Lemon gave an OK and said she was ready. Go Go drifted the corner onto Odori Avenue, barely registering that most of the fire was out and the rescue operation was almost at its end, when she saw Honey Lemon's outstretched hand.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, taking the chem-ball and making a sharp u-turn, heading back the way she came.

"Purple!" Go Go said. "Give me a heading where I can ambush the car!"

"Scanning," said Baymax, coordinating now that most of the strenuous medical work was finished. Baymax found one and immediately gave it over the communication channel. She grabbed the gum off her helmet and put it in her mouth. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the discs to her limit, going faster than she had ever gone before.

Finally, she intercepted the car, and it was as if time was slowed down. With a mighty roar, Go Go threw the sticky chem-ball onto the ground. It burst, releasing tons of sticky substances. Not only did Honey Lemon's last chem-ball manage to stick enough to the car to slow it down, it released enough to completely blind the windshields of the car.

There was a wild scream as the driver lost control, and the car finally crashed into a tree. Go Go finally slowed down and collapsed, panting and completely out of breath.

"Wooooooo….." she cheered weakly, falling onto the ground. D, chasing the getaway car the entire time, immediately ran up and helped her up again.

"You….you did….good, kid," panted Go Go. D said thanks, and the two speedsters gave each other a high five. They watched more police cars finally come in.

"This is Sergeant Gerson of the SFPD!" yelled the lead officer through a megaphone. "We have you surrounded!"

The driver and two flunkies immediately stepped out of the car with their hands up, moaning something about how their boss is going to be so disappointed. Go Go made note of the name before she and D headed back to Odori Avenue to meet back with the others.

She spat the gum out along the way, realizing too late that the gum she put back into her mouth was littered with bits of gravel from her earlier crash.

* * *

><p>In an alleyway, hidden from people, the eleven heroes converged as the sounds of the last fire truck faded away.<p>

"All in all," smiled Elastigirl, holding a snoozing Jack-Jack, "That went well."

"Yes," agreed Baymax. "That was most definitely sick." Everyone but Hiro looked at the robot in surprise.

"It is an expression," finished Baymax simply, eliciting laughter from everyone present.

"Anyway," said Mr. Incredible. "Thank you, you five, for responding to the call of duty. And you say that this is your second outing as Supers?"

"I suppose so, yeah," mulled Fred, faceplate open once again. "It was an awesome sequel to our origin story!"

Hiro and the others laughed at Fred's antics before the eleven heroes, one family and six friends, shook each other's hands.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Hiro. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl exchanged looks.

"Maaaaaaaaybe…" said Mr. Incredible mysteriously.

"Anyway, you all need to head home, especially you, young man," said Elastigirl. Hiro nodded and promised that they will. With a final farewell, the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight, but as is to be expected in big cities, some were still awake.<p>

Bob and Helen had just crawled into bed, trying to sleep, but a lot was on their mind. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were sound asleep themselves.

"Not a bad group of kids, those five." remarked Helen, her arms wrapped around her husband.

Bob agreed, but he was distracted, with a single gnawing thought that came back to him ever since they were at the café.

"That one younger man though, the one in the blue monster suit," Bob wondered. Helen looked at him, puzzled.

"Honey, is it just me, or did he look a little bit like…"

* * *

><p>"Master Stan? Will that be all sir?"<p>

"Yes, Heathcliff, that's enough for the day."

"Then I shall retire. Good night, sir."

Wishing him a good night back, Stan was sitting on a recliner in his room, watching late night breaking news of an incident along Odori Avenue where the Ginko bank was robbed and there was a fire. Stan was paying apt attention to certain person caught on camera, large, beefy, and clad in red.

"Just like old times isn't it, Mr…"

* * *

><p>"Incredible! It was incredible!" exclaimed Fred, still quite beside himself.<p>

The gang and Baymax were all piled into Wasabi's van (much bigger than the last one) as he offered to give all of them a ride back to their homes. They had taken off their armor and piled them into the back.

Honey and Wasabi voiced their agreements, with Baymax remarking once again how sick the whole thing was. Hiro and Go Go were sitting next to each other, completely exhausted.

"Tired?" asked Go Go stifling a yawn.

"You bet," agreed Hiro. "Gonna be weird waking up later. How can tomorrow be so normal after something like that?"

Go Go shrugged, and suddenly remembered. "Hey Hiro, I just remembered and forgot to mention this to everybody, but the driver of that car was mentioning something about a boss.

Hiro immediately was attentive. "Who was it?" he asked. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to follow up on it, but he needed to know who's the mastermind behind the disaster that night.

"What do you make of the name…" Go Go began…

* * *

><p>"We can begin soon…" said a man, looking greedily at the large sack of money brought before him.<p>

In an unknown location in San Fransokyo, a chunky man was sitting at a desk, flanked by three menacing looking geishas with weapons in hand. He started at the other person, a pot-bellied man, grinning.

"Your reputation is most certainly well-earned," said the chunky man, taking out a large wad of cash and handing it over.

"Well, they don't call me my name for nothing," said the pot-bellied man, pocketing the wad. "That getaway car with its small sum of money, and that fire, was the perfect distraction for me to get away with the bigger prize.

"Yes, yes…" agreed the chunky man, distracted. The pot-bellied man raised an eyebrow.

"What, pray tell, do you plan to do with the money?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis," said the chunky man with finality. The two men got up.

"What will you do now?" asked the chunky man? Leaving San Fran?"

"No, no…" said the pot-bellied man. "I may just stick around. I heard that an old friend of mine is in town. I may just want to see him again."

"Fine then, but remember," warned the chunky man. "You're on my turf. Don't muscle in on my territory or you may be shipped back to where you came from as low quality meat product."

"Oh, don't worry," said the pot-bellied man, unfazed. "I won't interfere with your revenge; I have my own fish to fry, and it will be completely unrelated and unlinked to you. It will be, as you Americans say it, quite the bomb?"

"Indeed," nodded the chunky man. The two warily shook hands.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…Mr. Voyage."

"Merci beaucoup…Monsieur Yama."

* * *

><p>Hiro's blood ran cold.<p>

"It rings a bell." he whispered, fists clenched in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Sacré bleu! The plot thickens!**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


End file.
